Tabitha Smith (Earth-616)
, Meltdown, Boomer, Firecracker, Time Bomb, Mutate #35, Nancy Forrester, Doctor Madame McSplode | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly , (New Charles Xavier School member), , , , , Genoshan Mutates, , (founding member), (trainee), , Beyonder (associate) | Relatives = Marty Smith (father), Amanda "Mandy" Smith (mother), Wanda Jo Bialowsky (step-mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New Tian, California; formerly New Charles Xavier School, Alberta, Canada; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Camp Verde Reservation, Arizona; Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Murderworld; Adirondack Mountains, New York; Ship; Phillips Academy, Exeter, New Hampshire; X-Factor Complex, New York City; Beat Street Club, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 122 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, former student, thief, member of HATE | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Roanoke, Virginia, USA | Creators = Jim Shooter; Al Milgrom | First = Secret Wars II #5 | HistoryText = Teenager Tabitha Smith had not gotten along with her parents for most of her life, so, when her mutant powers emerged, her parents were appalled. Resentful towards her father, Marty Smith, Tabitha put a small explosive ball of energy in his food. In retaliation, her father beat Tabitha severely. Somehow, learning there was a school for mutants in New York's Westchester County -- which was, in fact, Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, headquarters for the hero teams X-Men and New Mutants -- Tabitha ran away from home, journeying there by train and giving herself the code name Time Bomb. Friends with the Beyonder Near Washington, D.C., the train was wrecked, on a whim, by the cosmic entity calling itself the Beyonder. Thinking he was a mutant, Tabitha accompanied The Beyonder. The Beyonder abandoned her, but returned and took her to Professor Xavier's school. There, the X-Men and New Mutants attacked the Beyonder, who escaped, and Tabitha, frightened and bewildered by witnessing the attack, left, but was later found by the Beyonder, who brought her to a distant planet, that he called "World Complex Headquarters" of the alien Celestials. There, threatening to destroy the universe, the Beyonder fought and seemingly defeated a number of Celestials. However, that planet was not truly the Celestials' headquarters and the Celestials allowed the Beyonder to "defeat" them, presumably in order to observe him in action. Terrified, Tabitha demanded that the Beyonder transport her back to Earth and leave her and the Beyonder complied. Back on Earth, Tabitha alerted the Avengers about the Beyonder. Summoning the Beyonder, Tabitha, thereby, led him into an ambush, by the Avengers and other costumed champions, before fleeing the scene. The Beyonder, who had regarded Tabitha as his only friend, allowed the Avengers to defeat him, but then left. X-Factor Trainee Making her way to Los Angeles, Tabitha, calling herself Boom-Boom, encountered the mutant criminal known as the Vanisher, who made her a member of his gang of thieves, the Fallen Angels, and taught her how to steal. Believing that the Vanisher was treating her badly, Tabitha alerted X-Factor to his presence, as she believed the group to be mutant hunters. When two members of X-Factor arrived, the Beast and Iceman, Tabitha changed her mind about turning in the Vanisher and used her "time bomb" power on the Iceman, who she began a crush on, as a prank. The Beast and Iceman pursued her and caught up to her in their costumed identities. Tabitha agreed to leave the Vanisher's gang and live at X-Factor Complex instead. Upon learning that Emma la Porte was being transferred to a New York hospital, to undergo further treatment for the severe burning he was responsible for, Rusty Collins, a fellow X-Factor trainee, cut a deal with Masque, a dangerous member of the Morlocks, where he would sacrifice his looks to Masque's whims, if Masque restored Emma's face to beauty. Boom-Boom, Skids, and Artie Maddicks aided Rusty to the hospital, where Boom-Boom destroyed a wall to escape, and they brought Emma to The Alley. Masque held his end, but when Emma learned of the deal, she insisted her looks not come at such an expense. Rusty and Skids fought Masque and he undid his morphing of both Rusty and Emma, before retreating back into the sewer tunnels. Fallen Angels After Beast wouldn't believe her, about Cyclops talking to himself, Tabitha had set off another of her "time bombs" in the X-Factor laboratory as a prank and Beast and Iceman pursued her through the headquarters. Another member of the Fallen Angels, Ariel, used her powers to enable Tabitha to escape X-Factor headquarters, through a broom closet. After meeting Sunspot and Warlock, the group was joined by Siryn and Jamie Madrox, who Tabitha began another crush on, and teleported to the Valley of the Flame, on Dinosaur World, where they were joined by Moon Boy and Devil Dinosaur. Tabitha was teamed with Gomi the majority of the time, a fact she resented. After all of the mutant's powers, temporarily, went out-of-whack, due to Chance, Ariel suggested that they all leave and teleported them to the Coconut Grove, her home planet. The inhabitants of the Coconut Grove and the leader, Unipar, captured the Fallen Angels, intending to use them as experiments to continue their evolution, but the Angels worked together to defeat them and return home. Boom-Boom returned just in time to witness The Right soldiers kidnapping the children of X-Factor. Tabitha stowed away on their transport and followed them to their hide-away, where she rescued new recruit, Rictor and recognized The Right's Commander as X-Factor's PR man, Cameron Hodge. Tabitha and Rictor were immediately recaptured, however, until X-Factor arrived and rescued them. Living on Ship After their defeat of Apocalypse, his Ship crash landed on their Complex and X-Factor began living on Apocalypse's sentient Ship, that had a barrier only mutants could enter, and Caliban left with Apocalypse. After the children were given Christmas gifts as donations, they decided to give them to the children who lost their homes during X-Factor's battle, a situation Boom-Boom had trouble dealing with. While sleeping, X-Factor and the kids were attacked by Ship, still under the control of Apocalypse, until Rusty freed it's consciousness and X-Factor expelled a bomb and Ship, now able to speak, asked to join them. Ship had complete control over every part of it's structure and could fashion rooms, weapons, and vehicles as needed from various storehouses and parts it had. Ship was able to design and run training programs for X-Factor, as well as make living quarters and workshop areas for them. While playing around on Ship, the students ran into Beast, who was going over old photos of X-Factor in their teens and revealed their origins, as the original X-Men and students at the School for Gifted Youngsters. After Iceman was tricked by Infectia to allow her on Ship, Beast attempted to warn Iceman, who was being seduced by her, but due to Beast's lack of intelligence, Iceman couldn't understand him and the students kept her from kissing Iceman. When the Xartans and Lord Zano, in Avengers disguise, attacked X-Factor, the children were protected by Ship, but later aided X-Factor. After finding that they were going to be sent to a private school, Marvel Girl and Iceman took the kids shopping for clothes, where they were attacked by the Alliance of Evil. After defeating the Alliance of Evil, Freedom Force showed-up and ordered Rusty and X-Factor to register, to which X-Factor accepted and Rusty turned himself into the Navy. X-Terminators After seeing Rusty off at a Naval base, Tabitha, Skids, and Rictor were enrolled in Phillips Academy, in Exeter, New Hampshire. After a cold reception, from the other students of the academy, the students were awaken in their dorms, by Takashi Matsuya (Wiz Kid), informing them that Artie and Leech had been kidnapped, by demons. After leaving the dorms, the students rescued Rusty from his prison and began the search for Artie and Leech. After stopping to get new outfits, Rictor suggested the name X-Terminators for the group, to honor X-Factor, and the group was attacked by demons, kidnapping Taki. Following a mental image from Artie, the X-Terminators battled an invasion of demons. After being captured by the demons, the X-Terminators were teleported to Times Square, where the New Mutant, Magik, was opening a portal to return her teammates from the demon infested dimension of Limbo and the demon N'Astirh, using ten kidnapped mutant infants, one of them being Nathan Summers, as the points of an inverted pentagram (focusing beams of power because of their purity and openness to use them as natural, living conduits who could not block the flow of power and who would not know how to shut it off), kept the portal open. After Artie and Leech freed the X-Terminators, they battled the horde of demons that flowed out of the portal and, after Cannonball rescued Rusty and Skids, joined the New Mutants in rescuing the infants being used to keep the portal open, where Tabitha was reunited with Sunspot and Warlock. Rusty suggested that the X-Terminators rescued their teammate, Taki, while the New Mutants continued to rescue the infants and disrupt the pentagram. After rescuing Taki, Tabitha joined the New Mutants as they began searching for the demonic Magik. While searching for the Darkchilde through-out the city, Tabitha and the New Mutants witnessed Magneto, the New Mutants new headmaster, and the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club meeting with N'Astirh and lost all trust in him. The New Mutants, Boom-Boom, and Rictor found Darkchilde battling the demon, S'ym, at the same time her brother, the X-Man Colossus, appeared. Colossus was shocked to see his Little Snowflake in such a state and Darkchilde was embarrassed and teleported away, taking the young heroes with her to Limbo, where she finally decided to stop running from her responsibilities as the ruler of Limbo. Unwilling to loose her friend and teammate, Wolfsbane, jumped into a teleportation disc and found the younger Illyana Rasputin and delivered her before the Darkchilde. Darkchilde emerged from her armor and began to glow of pure light, attempting to kill her younger self, but Wolfsbane stopped her, stating that saving the young Illyana would bring peace to the older Darkchilde. Darkchilde found a way to stop Inferno, although she knew it risked her no longer existing. Darkchilde opened a tremendous portal and sucked all of the remaining demons back to Limbo. Burning so bright with energy, that it hurt to look at her, the Lightchilde hurled her Soulsword into the air and the demons were gone, leaving only the charred remains of her eldritch armor. Colossus cradled the badly damaged armor and heard someone call his name from inside. Opening the armor, Colossus found Illyana had returned to her natural age of a seven year old. New Mutants The X-Terminators and New Mutants returned to X-Factor's Ship, with the mutant babies and Gosamyr. Due to her actions during the demonic invasion, Tabitha was expelled from Phillips Academy and, while the New Mutants returned home and X-Factor attended funerals, the X-Terminators found an Atlantean horn and accidentally called a giant sea creature. The New Mutants returned and, with the aid of Namor the Submariner, they defeated it. After the creature's defeat, X-Factor returned and the New Mutants began to live on Ship, merging with the X-Terminators as Professor X's mansion had been destroyed. One of the new members, Sam Guthrie (Cannonball), Boom Boom began a crush with. The all-new New Mutants team returned Illyana to her home in Ust-Ordynski Collective, Siberia, with her parents. On their return home, Mirage and Brightwind, her winged horse, became ill with a mystical fever. Unaware of how to save Mirage, Ship suggested that the New Mutants go to Dr. Strange to help her. After arriving at the Sanctum Sanctorum, the New Mutants were startled to learn that Dr. Strange was apparently "dead" and they were attacked by a possessed, inflamed Mirage and Brightwind. Mirage reasserted control and Dr. Strange, disguised as "Dr. Sanders", returned all that her body had damaged to normal. While returning Mirage and Brightwind to Ship, the New Mutants were attacked by Freedom Force (government-chartered mutant enforcers composed of former members of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants), believing Rusty caused all of the flames. The battle between the New Mutants and Freedom Force awoke Mirage and Brightwind and Ship suddenly warped-off into space with X-Factor. After Rusty and Skids learned that the government never returned the infants to their parents, Dr. Strange teleported the remaining New Mutants to Asgard. After arriving in Asgard, the New Mutants realized that it had been sent to the Negative Zone and Dani Moonstar left them. After being captured, by the Dwarves, the New Mutants were released and joined them, due to Cannonball's relationship with Eitri, king of the Dwarves. As a member of the New Mutants, she followed the group under the leadership of Cannonball and, later, Cable. She also remained with the group as Cable transformed it into X-Force. During this time, she became enamored with Cannonball and the two developed a romantic relationship. X-Force During her time with X-Force, Tabitha underwent a series of progressive changes in attitude, growing more and more serious as her role as a costumed hero. For a short time at the beginning of her tenure, she called herself Boomer. Later, she changed her code name to Meltdown to better match her more drastic changes in looks and attitude. Eventually, Tabitha was forced to confront her past and deal with the broken relationships of her family. When Cannonball was asked to leave X-Force and join the X-Men, Tabitha reluctantly let him go, knowing their relationship would end. She continued to adventure alongside X-Force, and briefly became enamored of her teammate Sunspot. However, when Cannonball returned to the team months later, the two resumed their relationship. X-Force later agreed to be led by the British ex-government agent Pete Wisdom, who once again turned the team into an underground paramilitary force, at one point faking their own death in order to operate more clandestinely. After one adventure, X-Force survived being in the center of a Vibranium bomb explosion. The team decided to let the world believe them dead and to use this status to secretly infiltrate and destroy anti-mutant organizations around the world. After half a year of this hit-and-run strategy, they learned of a great underground complex where Wisdom's sister Romany was infecting people with alien DNA to alter the human race. In the final battle, X-Force destroyed the alien complex and was believed dead. Tabitha and X-Force reappeared at a press conference of a new team calling itself X-Force, challenging the team (now, X-Statix) in dispute for their name. During the battle, Tabitha was teleported by X-Statix' U-Go Girl, left high into the air above a busy freeway. As for X-Force, the heroes were ultimately forced to retreat and presumably disbanded shortly afterward. Underground When Cable discovered hints to the existence of a revamped Weapon X program, one designed to use mutants to hunt down and intern other mutants, Cable created an organization to investigate the program and the existence of its internment camp, Neverland. He dubbed the organization the Underground, and invited Meltdown to join his elite group. Ultimately, Cable's Underground group was joined by Weapon X agent Brent Jackson, who hoped to stage a coup against the Director and had formed his own resistance group with fellow agents -- Washout, Marrow, Wild Child, and Sauron. With Washout's help and sacrifice, the Underground was able to infiltrate the Weapon X complex, ousting the Director and nearly crippling the program. However, before the final defeat, Agent Jackson betrayed the Underground, turning Cable's psychic powers against his allies. Jackson captured the Underground members and altered their memories to erase everything they saw and learned about the program. Even so, Cable and the Underground escaped, aided by Weapon X's Marrow, and believed the program to be nothing more than a military cover story. Nextwave Shortly afterwards, Tabitha grew her hair long and eschewed her codename, reappearing as a founding member of Nextwavea new off-beat and more than slightly satirical super-hero team featured in an eponymous comic book series created by Warren Ellis and Stuart Immonen. The series included other 2nd-string characters rescued from Marvel limbo. The Highest Anti-Terrorism Effort, or H.A.T.E. (a subsidiary of the Beyond Corporation©) formed the team. Tabitha Smith's new team included Monica Rambeau (formerly Captain Marvel, the leader of the Avengers), Elsa Bloodstone, Aaron Stack and The Captain. Tabitha stole the marketing plan air craft from H.A.T.E after discovers through theft that a former terrorist cell called S.I.L.E.N.T. morphed into the Beyond Corporation©. They found the corporation’s marketing plan, which involved using H.A.T.E. and their own resources to product-test unusual WMDs on the American public. The biological weapon was revealed to be Fin Fang Foom, a giant lizard which clambered from underground and proceeded to wreck the building site. After putting an end to the threat of Fin Fang Foom in Abcess, North Dakota, Nextwave moved on to Illinois. Tabitha managed to subdue Mac Mangel, a corrupt police officer who had been taken as a host by the Ultra Samurai Seed, with a time bomb. The Ultra Samurai metallic shell disintegrated, leaving Mangel crushed on the ground. Upon learning that he was a police officer, Tabitha and Aaron began to beat Mangel before Rambeau intervened. The team were later attacked by 'The New Paramounts', a team consisting of Forbush Man, The Inedible Bulk and Charlie America. Forbush Man attempted to use his mind control powers on Tabitha, but was shocked to find they didn't work on her as she apparently had no mind. Tabitha subsequently killed Forbush Man, saving her teammates. Manifest Destiny Tabitha relocated with the rest of the X-Men to San Francisco, and resumed using the codename Boom-Boom. On a shopping spree, she encountered Nuwa wreaking havoc on the local shopping scene. After researching Nuwa's weakness, Tabitha defeated her new enemy. Leper Queen Tabitha was later abducted by anti-mutant extremists, the Sapien League, alongside Surge and Hellion. Tabitha was held hostage by their leader, the Leper Queen when the mutant strike force X-Force invaded her headquarters looking for the lost mutants. When X-Force were forcibly transported into the future by Cyclops, the Leper Queen, angry at not being killed by the team, shot Tabitha in the head. Arriving just prior to the shot, X-23 managed to prevent Tabitha's death by shooting the Leper Queen. Cable and X-Force Boom-Boom later aided her old X-Force teammate Domino in her infiltration of a S.W.O.R.D. base. Utopians Some time following the conflict between the Avengers against the X-Men, after which Utopia was abandoned, Boom-Boom formed part of the Utopians, a group of mutants that started inhabiting the ruins of the island. The X-Men were reached out by S.H.I.E.L.D. to investigate the island after a recon team went missing. The X-Men teleported to the island, and initially engaged the Utopias. After talking it out and discovering the Utopians wanted nothing but to be safe and undisturbed, the X-Men offered them a place at the New Charles Xavier School, which they gladly accepted. | Powers = Time Bombs: Tabitha can create balls of plasma, which she calls her "time bombs." These "bombs" explode with concussive force. She can produce marble-sized "bombs" which have little concussive impact and which she uses for playing pranks. She has produced "time bombs" ranging up to the size of beach balls, which, when they explode, can smash tree trunks and even metal objects. The amount of concussive impact depends on the size of the bomb she creates, and she can, at least to some extent, control the amount of time until it detonates. After training with X-Factor and adventuring with X-Force, she has learned increasingly greater control over the energy she generates. She can now muffle the sound of the detonation to a limited extent and generate explosive energy as streams that respond to her thought directions. Now possessing greater control over her powers, she can even reabsorb the energy of non-detonated bombs and is no longer afraid to use her time bombs in nearly lethal ways. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird, formerly Shockwave Rider, S.H.I.E.L.D I.P.A.C., Warlock, teleportation by Vanisher or Ariel. | Weapons = | Notes = Boom-Boom is a Facespace user. | Trivia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Meltdown * Wikipedia entry for Meltdown }} Category:Plasma Generation Category:Utopians Category:Legacy Virus Victims Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Genoshan Mutates Category:Significant Threats Category:Facespace Users